At Ground Zero
At Ground Zero is the twenty-sixth mission in Patapon 2. The army of the Almighty has come across the crater left by the destruction of the World Egg, but to move on, they have to fight through a massive Akumapon ambush. Walkthrough Be prepared to face Kuwagattan, an Akumapon Dekapon. Do not underestimate him, he is nothing like Dark One. When he yells "Gahaha!" and moves towards you, dodge or defend with Tatepons. His attacks are too strong to block. On Easy/Normal difficulty, you can bring a Hero Tatepon and use his Hero mode. On Hard difficulty, unless you can confidently nail 3-4 sets of Just Timings in a row, dodge. Kuw agattan's damage can range from 250 to 750 (depending on the victim) if unguarded, and can even hit a Hero Dekapon in the middle of a Hero Mode attack for around 80 damage. Don't take chances and just dodge his attacks. Defense song will not always cut it if you have a weak army. But if strong tatepons are present, do not be afraid to bring them, Since a charge defence from them will reduce even a charge attack to at best a measly double digit, Which is Significant providing he can easily deal triple digit. Bring a Hero Patapon with a melee-type Hero Mode. It'll keep Kuwagattan from ravaging your weaker forces and deal good damage to him. Dekapon Hero and Kibapon Hero are the best bets as well as Robopon Hero. Equip them with your best HP-raising Mask (gotten from Mochichichi's egg in the Patagate), because they'll be taking a serious beating. Giant "Turtle" Helm works well, too, if you have it. Robopon's charge attack is very effective here too. The key to this battle is understanding Kuwagattan's pattern. Initially, he won't start attacking until Black Hoshipon's "Let's go!" speech bubble fades. After it does, he'll perform an earthquake attack ("Hyahahaha! Kuwagattan!") followed by two normal attacks ("Ga ha ha! Kuwagattan!"), during which time you should be using PonPata like it's going out of style. After the third PonPata (assuming you dodged all three attacks), Kuwagattan will back off and taunt you, after which you have three or four commands to deal some damage. PonChaka is useful, especially with Dekapons and Robopons; if your third command is PonChaka, you can attack Kuwagattan and interrupt his earthquake attack, after which you only need to do two PonPata songs before resuming the assault. Black Hoshipon arrives and tells Kuwagattan that her "pet" Dark One is dead (as she says this, Kuwagattan will probably begin attacking again). Continue to dodge and counterattack as Black Hoshipon floats offscreen (her "Here...read this!" is about when Kuwagattan launches another assault). Black Hoshipon returns with a giant mushroom named Matango. This mushroom has two attacks: *Rock throw: It grabs a rock and throws at your Patapons. Patapons hit by the stone can suffer quite impressive knockback. *Sleeping Spores: Not really an attack, but more of a passive effect. At the bottom of the mushroom, you'll see white spores falling off, Easily placing Patapons to sleep. These spores as well are affected by the wind, Which can be quite irritating. The mushroom also spawns Akuma Tatepons, Yaripons, and Yumipons, but Kuwagattan is the main concern. Also note that the mushroom's arrival causes grass to sprout around the battlefield, which means that you also have to watch out for fires, But also use them to your advantage against the opposition. Maintain your pattern against Kuwagattan, but throw in the occasional March command if the enemies back up too far. When you deal enough damage to Kuwagattan, he will retreat behind Matango ("You Patapons are fighting better than usual"), which is your cue to go all out on the mushroom. Akumapon will keep coming, but they occasionally drop health potions. So this shouldn't be as hard as it seems. Keep damaging the mushroom and it will back away. After a certain distance, Kuwagattan will rejoin the battle ("You aren't going to get away. Gyoro!"). Beat on him while he advances, but return to the usual pattern as he prepares to attack ("Let's go! Prepare yourself!"). Keep it up until he is defeated, dropping a Heaven Club for your Dekapons. If you already found one, he'll drop Heaven Shoulders instead. If you have both, he won't drop anything. Matango and the other Akumapon will perish as well, leaving plenty of goodies to pick up (in fact, you may not even get some of them because they're too far away). Trivia *Due to the nature of the PonPata command and Kuwagattan's earthquake attack, your Patapons will retreat while downed from the boss' earthquake, making it look like they're sliding across the ground. *This stage is possibly the mission that drops the most potions and equipment in the game, due to the number of Akumapon that spawn and the length of the fight. *Ironically, the grass on the stage means that Kuwagattan can be defeated by being burnt to death. *Prior to this mission, Meden's Assistant will come to Meden, causing Meden to sigh, "What is it now? A Giant Mushroom or something?", leaving the assistant to ask "How do you know that?" *If you defeat Kuwagattan before killing the Matango, Matango will die along with it, even if you haven't done any damage to it. *Kuwattagan will always drop either Heaven Shoulders or Heaven Club when defeated. If you have both of them already, he will drop normal equipment. *After receiving the Grey Rainbow from Dettankarmen, the location of this level becomes the location of the Zuttankarmen battle. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Akumapon Category:Pokkurimakka's Theme Category:Half-Boss Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Missions